I will repay You
by Chenor
Summary: Dell has an immence IOU that he needs to repay Akaito. On the other hand, Akaito starts to get ideas on how he is being repayed...One Shot! M rated for a bloody good reason.


**Hi! This is my first yaoi fiction! (That was a lie) OwO**

**In my messed up mind, Dell is a year older than Akaito (Akaito is 20, and Dell isn't any older than Haku and in between 21-23 and I wouldn't want to make him an old whore. So he's 21. Live with it.)**

**He's also SMALLER than Akaito. And weaker. And sexier.**

**Oh, and I'm British, so Dell will be a prissy criticizing bitch. Which is totally not OOC.**

**(What do you mean it has nothing to do with me being British?) **

**Oh, and to me, Dell is the youngest of twins. Since he's Haku's younger half-brother and Deruko's twin, it's obvious for the twins part. For the "being the youngest" part, it just makes him sexier and somewhat more vulnerable. Peace.**

**(P. is only Tsun (without the dere) and a grumpy bitch because he has large debts he has to repay when Haku goes to drinking, as well as being a F*cking workaholic dweeb because of that. Therefore, In my fic, since he is only 16, he is an UKE with a bad way of reading the atmosphere. Hence, he cries. A crying uke is a SEXY uke. Because i am a sadistic bitch.)**

**I'll start now.**

Dell, a young 7 year old boy, was playing in a river, patiently waiting for his friend, Akaito, who was 6.

When the latter had arrived, the grey-haired boy smiled at him, throwing water onto Akaito as he did.

A few hours later, the water had suddenly started to rise, as it usually did at that time. The boys knew very well the currents were too strong, even for an adult, when it had reached its top speed. They scrambled out, laughing like the two little maniacal devils that they were.

But something happened differently than the usual.

Dell slipped, and fell into the water, that was getting dangerously faster.

"Dell !" cried Akaito, scrambling back to reach him. He was conscious of the fact that Dell could neither swim nor get a hold onto something.

Using the force of his panic to come to the aid of his friend, he dived into the water, pushed himself towards Dell, who was slowly disappearing under the current, and grabbed his hand.

There was a stump that he and Dell had been playing on earlier. Akaito saw it, and grabbed a branch that slumped off the side, pushed Dell onto the shore, and hauled himself up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you so much Akaito…" said Dell, shivering in the blanket around him, when they were back at his house.

He had recovered, but had a scar from falling on sharp-edged rocks. According to the doctor who examined him, he was scarred for life.

"I-I'll do whatever." He continued, "T-To repay you…for…saving me." He was blushing with frustration.

Akaito smiled.

"We're the fifteenth today. How'bout every fifteenth of every month, we hang out! "

Dell frowned.

"Why every month? And we hang out every day! "

"Because." Answered Akaito, "I saved you. You owe me your life. And, I don't know. Maybe go to the cinema, or a theme park. Or something. You're good at thinking. You think."

Dell frowned some more. Then stopped. Tears started to form in his eyes. Akaito was right. He easily could have died.

Without thinking, he threw himself into Akaito's arm, crying.

Since that day, Dell had stood to his promise. Even at 16, every fifteenth of every month, he and Akaito went out. Not as lovers would, but as the bests of friends that you could ever imagine to see.

Well, Dell did owe it to the red-head, after all. What better idea than to spend the whole day with a precious friend, even if it meant skipping school?

Actually, that very purpose, skipping school, gave Akaito an immense wave of excitement. Disobeying rules wasn't something Dell enjoyed…

"Finally over! "Yelled Akaito, beaming.

"Thank God schools out…8 weeks of holiday, heh, I need that." Continued Dell.

"I'll pick you up later! " Akaito said, turning to Dell. "I have something special planned for today! It's the fifteenth after all! I'll come by your house at around seven".

He had left it at that. _Good._ Though Dell. _I'm not the one choosing for once. About time. _

Dell smiled to himself. He liked they're outings. They were fun, more fun than on the usual days. He looked out of the window of his house. His parents left at six, on a business trip that would last the entire holidays, but he was used to it.

_I wonder what he has in store…_

Akaito walked quickly on the pavement, smirking.

He bet Dell wasn't going to be consenting, but he made up a strategy to make him _beg_.

He liked the thought of that. More than Dell would expect.

The clock struck seven.

Dell's parents had left an hour ago, as planned. He was getting desperately bored to a point where he couldn't wait for Akaito's arrival.

Just as he was thinking that, the red-head arrived, wearing a black sleeveless polo, head-phones hanging around his neck, jeans and black, red and white pumps.

Dell blushed. _It's not like I'm in love with him or anything._ He though, _He just knows how to look good, is-all. _

He let Akaito in, hiding his scarlet face, but Akaito noticed, and smirked.

"…How about we go to your room?" he said, hiding his excitement. "I could explain…the plan. Sound Good?"

Dell nodded. It couldn't hurt. He led Akaito to his room, switched on the light and sat on his bed. But Akaito turned the light back off. He went up to Dell and bent over him slowly…

"A-Akaito? What are d-"

Akaito silenced him with a kiss.

Dell's eyes widened. He tried to push the younger off, but the strength in which Akaito was kissing him stopped Dell from taking action.

He slowly gave in, putting his arms around Akaito's neck and kissing him back. He removed the head-phones when they were starting to get in the way, which Akaito immediately took as a sign.

"D-Dell, I-"started Akaito, blushing slightly.

Dell winced. "No! Don't say anything…" he grabbed Akaito's collar and kissed him passionately, forcing his tongue into the red-head's mouth, taking the latter by surprise.

Akaito soon recovered, and though back with his own tongue. Both tongues though for what seemed to Dell an eternity, and eventually Akaito let Dell win the dominance when they both needed to break for air.

"It's…not like I'll be dominating the…n-next part." Huffed Dell in short breaths.

Akaito looked back at him in astonishment.

"What next part?" He asked. "You were expecting something else?"

"Wha-You weren't going to-…I mean, we're not going to-"Dell was completely flustered, blushing like mad.

"If…you want something from me, Dell…you just have to ask"

"Ask. You want me to ask." Dell suddenly understood. He wasn't going to get anything until he was practically on his knees, _begging_ for him. "Poppycock! "Cried Dell. "You really are a sly bastard aren't you?"

Akaito smirked.

He knew very well the elder wouldn't be able to resist…if he pushed him around for a bit.

With that decision in mind, he buried his face into Dell's neck. "I don't understand, Dell…what is it you want?" He breathed slowly against his skin.

"Uh, hmm…" Dell blushed even more. If he hadn't wanted Akaito already, he knew he did now.

With Akaito's continuous breathing against his skin, and his hand suddenly tracing the side of his body, Dell knew he wouldn't resist for long, either.

He blushed harder and even let out a soft moan when Akaito pushed his hand under Dell's top, pulling it up, making sure his hand only brushed Dell's skin ever so lightly.

And every time it did, Dell felt electricity go through his entire body.

Akaito started to get impatient. The moan Dell had let out earlier made him go hard, and seeing his flustered, red face staring at him didn't seem to help.

"Just get on with it…"Dell let out slowly, his eyes already half-clouded with lust. "I don't think I can take much more…"

"What? I don't see what you're talking about, Dell. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Just a few words…"

He whispered into to his ear, trying to cover the need and lust filling his voice: "Just a few words and I can make you mine forever…"

Dell snickered as a response.

Akaito, curious, looked at the grey-haired's face, smiling.

"What's up?" he asked, amused by Dell's mocking face.

"You won't get me to beg. I'm not going to beg for a bastard."

He hadn't wanted to say that, but Akaito had pissed him off enough by treating him as an incompetent, imbecilic dweeb.

And that pissed Akaito off, just as much.

He quickly yanked off Dell's clothes, keeping his own, and left Dell in his underwear.

"Oh, we'll definitely see about that, won't we?" he hissed, kissing Dell forcefully while practically ripping his boxers off.

The elder yelled when the cold hit his erection, something he hadn't been expecting, since his body was hot.

He froze as he saw Akaito slowly starting to lick it, not doing any more than taking the tip into his mouth, which made Dell's entire body shudder.

"You!" he yelled, grabbing Akaito's red hair.

Akaito slouched. He took a bit more of Dell's erection into his mouth, but didn't go any further. He smiled as, looking up, he saw Dell's blushing face, tears forming at his eyes. Akaito knew he wanted it badly, but dell wasn't a beggar. He smiled again and hummed the slowest track he knew, each note sending electric waves over Dell's body.

_I will __**not**__ beg! _Dell told himself _I won't…beg…_

His own words surprised him

"A-Akaito p-please…I-I need…you" he whispered.

Akaito looked up, surprised. He smiled. "What was that? I didn't hear."

"Dammit Akaito!" yelled Dell, blushing in rage and embarrassment. "You bastard! Why are you doing this to me?" Tears were running down his face, as much as he wanted to hold them back. "All right! I need you! I-I want you!..." he calmed down a little, and looked away. "Please…Akaito…I need you…please?" He was shivering, barely able to hold any self-esteem. He begged! Something he told himself he would NOT do! How embarrassing…

Akaito looked at his lover and smiled. He managed to get him to beg…Dell needed to be rewarded for that.

He took dell's erection and sucked all the way. He continued to suck until he heard Dell grunt and grab hold of his hair again.

"D-Don't stop…" Breathed Dell huskily. "I-I'm going to..."

But Akaito wasn't going to have any of it. He stopped, leaving Dell unfinished.

"N-No! Why did you stop!" whimpered Dell, tears coming back. "Don't stop! You-You can't just-"he was stopped by a kiss.

Akaito knew he was just being mean to Dell. But he wanted to leave Dell "clean" if anything "bad" happened…

He stayed looking down at dell, staring into his ruby-collared eyes.

He smirked, and suddenly pushed a finger into Dell.

The Grey-haired winced at the sudden intrusion, not expecting any of it until later.

Akaito wanted to wait for Dell to adjust, but before the elder could do that, Akaito started to move the digit inside him, making Dell wince. I didn't hurt, but he could have given him to-

Dell's train of thought stopped as a second and third digit entered him just as slowly, making him whimper in pain.

"I- sorry…" Akaito said quickly, changing the direction of his fingers every time he moved.

He couldn't wait any longer. Akaito's erection was starting to hurt badly, and he didn't want to end up rapping Dell, so he sped things up a little, giving Dell little time to adjust…

"You're so cute…"Whispered Akaito in Dell's ear "I could just eat you…"

"N-No! No…"Dell breathed out in little breaths. "No talking…J-Just…"

Akaito nodded and continued.

He went slowly at first, knowing the elder would be in slight pain, scisorring thhe elder slowly, but ended up going faster, up till he brushed against a certain bundle of nerves inside Dell…

The latter had been in pain for a while, but it had started to change to pleasure, little by little, and when Akaito pushed against Dell's prostate, he yelled out a cry of pleasure, stars dancing across his vision.

"H-Hit it again! A-Akaito!"

Akaito smirked, and stopped completely.

Dell frowned, grabbed Akaito's collar and yanked him closer to his face.

"Why the **HELL** or you still wearing all your clothes?" he growled.

Akaito smirked again and took off his clothes, revealing his erection.

Dell winced.

"A-Ah, it's…" he started, reduced to silence by a passionate kiss.

"Dell." Akaito said sternly. "This…this is going to hurt, trust me. If it's too much, then…I'll stop. I-I don't want to hurt you.

"Shut up and start already!" yelled Dell, too pissed off to listen properly. "I prepared myself ever since you kissed me at first! Go on already!"

That was all Akaito needed.

He entered Dell slowly, without stopping, checking on Dell's face from time to time, kissing him when he was in too much pain.

And in pain he was.

Dell moaned softly out of pain, tightening his fists around the sheets, crying Akaito's name…

"Deeeeeell? We're home! Where are you!"

Both teens froze.

"…Who-"whispered Akaito.

"Oh God, No! I forgot about Haku and Deruko!"

"You bloody-!" Akaito retreated and went to hide in the cupboard. _**((A/N: best hiding place EVER :P))**_ Dell, on the other hand, hid under the sheets, not wanting to show his sisters in what position he was.

Haku and Deruko erupted in his room (or Deruko did, Haku just followed) and went up to his "sleeping" body.

"Darn it. He's sleeping. What'd 'we do, Haku?" asked Deruko to her twin. "Do we wake him up?"

"…no…Let him sleep, I'll leave a note."

Deruko looked at her sleeping brother. She noticed something, smiled to herself and turned away.

"Let's go, Haku. He knows we're leaving for the holidays, anyway."

"'Kay."

The two left, leaving Dell's room.

_I don't know who it is…_though Deruko. _But NO ONE can make Dell blush like that…_

Dell sat up when he heard the front door slam closed. Akaito got out of his cupboard, smiling as always.

He sat on the bed next to dell, taking him in his arms.

"Don't think I can take up after that intrusion." He said softly.

Dell smirked.

"S'not the only thing that'll be "intruding" once you're done with me." He remarked, slowly falling asleep.

The red-head stared at Dell, blushed, then guffawed.

Akaito suddenly heard the faintest whisper one could hear as Dell fell asleep in his arms.

The red-head smiled, lying on the bed with Dell.

"I love you too."

THE...GAME...

(sorry)

Author's Note:

_**The owner (writer) of the fiction is a crazy retard who shouldn't even be writing stuff like this and should be getting on with her apprentice work station-places-magig, but is too lazy to do so, and wrote this unusually bitchy fic just for **__**her...um,**__** you.**_

_**By the way...i'm sorry about the cliff-hanger.**_

_**I just wanted to get on your needles, is all D:**_

_**I'll write the ero-sequel-cuz-dell-would-be-totally-sexy-in-an-eye-patch-even-thought-my-fic-will-not-contain-pirates-and-dell-will-not-wear-an-eye-patch-har-har-har-im-sorry-for-f*cking-your-minds-up sequel right now! **_

_**I LOVE Dell x Akaito! I haven't seen any Dell x Akaito M rated very often, so I decided to add one myself. There was supposed to be some crack side-story about Dell's scar being an erogenic zone, so it'll be a…a sequel, or so'ming. No prequel for you, bitches.**_

_**There's also some crack story gone around my YouTube account ( marixdella ) and my Deviantart account ( chocolato-chan ) about Dell and Akaito having it in a cupboard. ( Which is an idea me and a friend invented after talking about a fic I read on here…something about Akaito, Kaito, and a tub of Ice Cream. :3 It's a Great Fic…read it! But i have no idea how we got from the ice'cream to the cupboard...)**_


End file.
